


Tentacles

by sangou397



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A little bit violence, I'm typing this on 6 A.M, M/M, Romance, hope you enjoy this, idk :'v, why I put author notes on tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangou397/pseuds/sangou397
Summary: Nagisa was kidnaped by Shiro all of sudden when he's walk on his way home. Now, he's already missing for 3 hours and.... He have new tentacles in his back. 2 pairs tentacles. But he has to hide it for some reason and threat.





	1. The truth above all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a new user and this is my first fanfic >w< I hope it can go well since I'm not confident on writing. Since I'm still learning, I apologize if the plot is mess >,<
> 
> I also hope that there's no many typos because english is not my mother language but I know it well except the grammar >,< so bear with me okay ;w; so enjoy this story and comment if you like this story 'w' I didn't close to criticism so give me some if there's part of sentences that you don't like >w
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own anything and Yuusei Matsui does, except the plot~

Chapter 1

Nagisa's POV

'The Tentacles ask me what I wanted to be.'  
And I answered 'I want to be with Karma and save our teacher' 

But it's useless now. 

Because I feel I'll lost control on my pain. 

But I can't lose now. 

Or rather mom will be killed by him. 

Flasback :

On my way home, I'm walking alone because Karma still having lecture from Koro-sensei

While I'm walking I lost on my mind that wondering what's Karma doing right now or what will I do once I go home

And didn't expect that Shiro appear in front of me all of sudden and kidnapped me. 

"Well Nagisa-kun-"   
"You'll come with me or your mother will die on my hand as a lab rat" said him while he show Nagisa his mother's photo at her workplace

I'm just froze on my standing place

And feels that he's jab on my back before I lost my consciousness

Not long when I'm waking up, I feels pain crawling so much on my back

I'm screaming and realize that both my hands and legs are in chains. 

"Nagisa-kun"

"Now you have to join on my plan"

"If you failed,.....-

-I'll kill her without hesitation"

I feel warm water cover my eyes and cheeks and I've forced to nod

'Why I can't do something' I feel guilt cover my heart

"Sorry all" and I'm crying with all my might

"Ah, also Nagisa-

-I already put bracelet on your right hand, if you want to do any harm to me, it'll inject some poison that maybe could kill yourself, it's smart-bracelet so be careful okay~"

End of flashback

Now I'm sitting in class with over-pain-of-sudden cover me. All I can do just ask for permission to going to the bathroom and crying slowly there. And inject pain-killer that Shiro give to me; he said that I permitted to use this when the pain goes roughly. 

3 hours 'till Koro-sensei's death by me

Neutral POV

Karma feels something isn't right from his crush. Everything start when Karma playfully joke with Nagisa and pat his back, it's not a hard pat but Nagisa in slight shows pain and paled of sudden. 

"You okay, Nagisa?" Said Karma worriedly

But Nagisa back on his usual smile and said,

"Of course Karma" "why?"

Karma just blushed slightly and shaking his head. "Nandemonai~"   
'I know you hide something, Nagisa' Think Karma

Now Karma back to his senses and realize he have to do something to his beloved crush

His second suspicious is when Nagisa seems act when he's ask going to the bathroom more than thrice a day. No matter what, Nagisa never go there that many before. Even normal person do. 

Something is wrong with him. 

But before he could doing act on Nagisa

It's a little bit late now

On lunch time, right after the bell rang, Nagisa ask Koro-sensei to go to the field now

Koro-sensei also feel like Karma and just follow Nagisa worriedly

As they're both on field, Koro-sensei ask Nagisa "what is it Nagisa-kun? You call sensei all of sudde-" 

Koro-sensei couldn't finish his sentences because now he feels 6 of his tentacles is missing and he looks in front of him Nagisa lured out his cry slowly but his eyes shows no mercy. 

"I'm sorry, Koro-sensei"

Nagisa hurriedly cut all of Koro-sensei's tentacles 

"Nyuya!!!"

As he keeps attacking, he didn't realize that all of his friends already watch them and gasped in their inbelieved

"Eh?"

"What happened?"

"Nagisa?"

"Tentacles??!"

All of his classmates ask in their inbelieve

Karma couldn't take it anymore   
"Nagisa!" and run to him

Nagisa stopped his movement to Koro-sensei "get away from me" and he's getting away with a weak Koro-sensei on his clench of the pair tentacles

"I have to do this..." As Nagisa ready to stab Koro-sensei's heart, he lower his guard a bit and don't know when Karma already beside him, tilt Nagisa little bit and kiss him softly. Nagisa surprised. "Calm down, Nagisa" said Karma with his soft smile, not his chesire-smirk. Nagisa somehow become calm but suddenly he feels the tentacles beating painfuly on his back and gasped for breath. As he's doing so, he push Karma away and his tentacles goes wild. His bloodlust wash away by Karma's kiss. 

Once Koro-sensei healed slowly and could take an action, he takes Nagisa's tentacles when it's calm a bit. But the tentacles is unusual, when it's pull out from his back, it's growing again. It looks like it's endless. 

Nagisa screaming painfully and gasped for air. Nagisa curled up his body and cough harshly until he choked some blood, "NAGISA!" Karma lift Nagisa in a bridal style, feeling Nagisa trembilng hardly on his arms "Hurry up Koro-sensei! Can't you do something on him?!"

As Karma and all of 3-E panicked, Shiro chuckled slowly from the shadows, far away and watching them

"Well, you failed, Nagisa-kun" said Shiro, he smirk happily, his plan work well after all~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's body cannot hold it anymore! What can 3-E Class and Koro-sensei can do? And also some truth will reveal one by one as time passes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Have you been waiting long? ;w; sorry for the lateness because my pile of work! >,< Thank you for some kudos you gave me! It's really support me to update earlier! So, enjoy~ sorry for another quicken-up plot, short chapt, and the typos!
> 
> As usual for disclaimer I DO NOT OWN anything except the plot. All of this own by Yuusei Matsui only.

Nagisa is worried that the tentacles will take off his mind, hell even in the time like this, he didn't worry himself but his friends and koro-sensei

"K-Karma-...kun, K-koro-....sen..sei g...ge....get away...from....me" Nagisa's breath is harsher and more tentacles grow. It's not 2 pair anymore, it's 4 pair now. With all might, Nagisa push Karma to Koro-sensei and Nagisa tried to get away by crawling slowly from them that trying to close their gap. 

As the tentacles grow, Nagisa just gasped more air and choked more blood. Until he can't hold it anymore and passed out. 

Karma and all of 3-E Class member that seeing Nagisa like that is panicked but can't do anything. Nagisa's tentacles grow slowly into 6 pairs but not moved, considering Nagisa is unconscious

"Nagisa...!" "NAGISA!!" Karma run to Nagisa that now on the ground and try to hear Nagisa's heart; it's moving but very slowly. 'What should I do?!' Think Karma

All of the students looking at Shiro that appear slowly "No, you can't do that Koro-sensei"

"Shiro.." "What are you doing to him?!" Koro-sensei gritted his teeth angrily that now turned into black face color

"Well, a simple experiment and voila~" said Shiro happily

"Once you pull it out, it'll grow again and it'll multiple before you pull it"

"Since I have the antidote; well if you inject this antidote, his tentacles will limp, stop its grow and you can pull it, Koro-sensei"

"Well, I'll give it if you winning the compete with Nagisa or me. Ah by the way I didn't need the bounty for killing you, considering that I already choose a forbidden path; hurting one of your most precious student, Nagisa" Shiro said all of that and laugh sadistly

As Shiro said that, Nagisa opened his eyes and forcefully punch Koro-sensei. His eyes were blank and just keep silent. Karma pulled Nagisa's hand but Nagisa's power being too strong, different from earlier. "His bloodlust is much reduced?!"

Shiro grinning happily "It seems he reached his climax; the tentacles take it action by using his body, since he's blacked out, his bloodlust is there a little bit"

As times fly, Koro-sensei almost give up. Plus, Shiro is showing his strength too that he's also have tentacles. 

When Shiro attack Koro-sensei, Karma try desperately to stop Nagisa but he couldn't. Nagisa having pain expression in his face; like he is want some help. Seriously, his body will down if he continued this

But Shiro didn't expect the next thing that had happened. When Nagisa almost hit his tentacles's brawl to Koro-sensei, he stop his attack, instead his eyes's pupil become red and his white ball eyes become oddly greyish black. He turned his body; facing his back to the almost give up Koro-sensei with his much tentacles. Nagisa turn his face to Koro-sensei and smiled "Don't ever give up, Koro-sensei. I'm your student. We protect each other shall we?"

Koro-sensei surprised, still kneel down, out of breath and just seeing in awe on Nagisa, eyes widen "N-Nagisa-kun! Is that you? How can you awaken back?!"

Nagisa just smile at usual as nothing happen to him and said relaxly "Umm... I'm just hearing my friend's voice and your voice, Koro-sensei, to come back to all of you"

Itona gasped "H-How can Nagisa regained his mind? I bet it pained thousand multiply than Kayano and me" 

"What?!" All of his friends surprised with Itona's words just now. Especially Karma, wide eyes on Nagisa and couldn't do anything for him but watch. 

"How can-"

Itona widen his eyes, realise it and start explain while his stoic face watch Nagisa's battle in awe "I...see.... It's because his bloodlust is zero, Nagisa lost it earlier or maybe he's deliberately not to use it because he know. Tentacles reduce it's rooting pain by using your bloodlust. That's the reason why tentacles could sucked your life-force if your bloodlust is too big" 

Koro-sensei almost cried with his tired grin "ofcourse, Nagisa-kun. I promise I'll take the antidote for you"

When Nagisa lower his guard a little bit, Shiro smirk and tried to attack Karma. 

"Watch out Karma!" Shout Isogai from far. 

Karma can't dodge it, instead he didn't know that Shiro's attack almost hit Karma if someone didn't shield his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh~ how do you think after read this chapter? Please comment or PM me if you have something that confused you or wants to criticize the plot. I'll be grateful if there's someone does >w  
> Soo see you~ I'll update earlier as soon as I can~  
> And by the way Happy Valentine Day >w


	3. Chapter 3 : When the Tension rise up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is on danger! What can Nagisa or Koro-sensei do? Will Karma safe? What will happen next? Read this chapter if you want to know the continuation from before~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How do you do? 'w' wahh I'm really glad I could finish this chapt... Honestly I still got some ideas so don't worry I don't have any intend to finish it quickly! (Even though the chapt is short :'v)  
> So, enough for my chat, enjoy~ and sorry for the confusing plot and typos! Hope it can fulfill your relax time~
> 
> As usual for the disclaimer, I do not own anything except the plot. Everything own by Yuusei Matsui

The next thing Karma knows, that Nagisa in front of him, face against his front and Nagisa put his smile like usual with arm spreading out. His eyecolor changed; greyish black turned into red and red pupils changed into his azure blue eyes; he's crying some blood and some blood dripping on his chin. "Arigatou Karma, I'm back" and he's blacked out; fall on his knees, his usual pigtails are released slowly. Karma catch him and... "Nagi...." He is speechless and just shouting and hugging Nagisa. 'Stupid! Why you thanked me Nagisa! It should be me to thanked you!!' Scream Karma internally

Suddenly he feels Nagisa's heartbeat become slower and slower "Koro-sensei!! Nagisa's heartbeat become slower!!" 

Of course Koro-sensei brought Nagisa hurriedly, he takes Nagisa and fly with his 20 mach speed to hospital. Shiro's lost, Koro-sensei win with his newest technique and also brought Nagisa's antidote. Koro-sensei wins it faster bcs he knows that if he wasting any second, his student's life will be waste. 

Flashback (Nagisa's POV) :

My body moved by itself. I can't control it. 'I'm sorry Koro-sensei' my mind is fully tought with that. Until at least I'm back to my sense, thanks to your voice Karma. 

When I lower guard a little bit, I didn't expect that Shiro will takes an advantage into it. 

Shiro's movement and Isogai's yell is make my instinct and my body move to Karma by its own. Now I understand. This is how my heart's do and I finally could protect him. The one I beloved. And it could that the tentacles grant my wish by asking what I want to. 

"Arigatou Karma,-......" 'for make me realize all of this after our long distance back 2 years ago and for make me back to my mind now' "I'm back"

And I'm blacked out into his hug. 'It's a warm hug' it was my last tought before all I see is black

End of Flashback

After Koro-sensei put Nagisa on the emergency unit and give the antidote to the doctor secretly, 3-E students gather together as they seeing surgery lamp is on. 

"Be with us Nagisa" prayed all of 3-E Class. 

Koro-sensei wear his disguise human and having worry face. 

Soon, the lamp is off. Means that it's already end; whether it's the beginning of the end or it's succeded. 

Class 3-E must ready with the doctor's word after that. The doctor go out and ask "which one is his family?"

"I am his teacher, doc. How is the surgery?" Koro-sensei ask with rush tone

The doctor only smile "The surgery is succeded. I already pull out all of his tentacles" 

3-E Class sigh in relief and smile happily at each other. Especially Karma, he almost shed a tears if the doctor didn't appear soon. 

"Right now he could receive a visitor after he's moving to his room"

"I understand"

After Nagisa transferred to his room all of 3-E Class enter 5 by 5. But at the end Karma wants to visit him alone. 

When it's arrive for Karma to enter, Karma couldn't look anything besides Nagisa only who sleeping peacefuly with his face paler than the white wall of his room itself. 

"Nagisa..." Karma whispered him in a desperate tone, looking at his crush that is now wearing oxygen mask, eyes shut completely

Koro-sensei discussed with the doctor outside when all of 3-E Class took a relax time on hospital's canteen. 

"He's okay... For now" said the doctor

"What do you mean sensei?" Koro-sensei ask worriedly

"Well, he has internal bleeding. It is okay if he didn't caught up with something that makes his lungs filled up with his own blood"

"Do you mean-"

"Yes his lungs is leaked. I'm glad it's already okay now"

"When he will wake up?"

"I think a week from now"

When Karma sit beside Nagisa and hold his hand; intertwined their fingers, Nagisa open his eyes slowly. His fingers flinch a bit as he regain his consciousness. 

"Nagisa!" Karma shout to him 

Nagisa's vision still blured and focused on itself to beside him "Kar...ma-kun?" and smile weakly

Seriously, if Nagisa didn't injured that bad, Karma will hug him until Nagisa's out of breath

Nagisa's snuggle to sit, Karma helping him. "Arigatou Karma" smile Nagisa 

Karma smile back and peck his lips "glad you are okay, Nagisa." "And by the way why you always the one who say thank you to me? It isn't fair, it should be me who said thank you to you"

Nagisa pouted "Well it's my personal reason to thanked you, you know.." 

When Karma wants to talk, the doctor suddenly came

"WHAT is this? I thought he will regain his consciousness a week again" said the doctor when he came to Nagisa's room

But after that the doctor just smile "well... It's a miracle to you, kid" 

Karma smile too after that, he really glad that Nagisa is okay

"Well, um, you kid over there" the doctor turn his head to Karma "Could you go out of room for a while? I'll check his condition" said the doctor again. As he say that, some nurse enter the room and brought a health checkers. Karma noded and sit at outside with Koro-sensei's grinning on him

"Say Koro-sensei..." Karma lazily ask Koro-sensei

"What is it, Karma-kun?" Koro-sensei turned his head to Karma that fold his arms to his back head

"Nothing danger will happened to Nagisa, right?"

".... I don't know Karma-kun, to be honest if there is, all we can do is Nagisa solve it personally; if the problem is from himself"

"Then is there anything we can do for him?"

"Of course there is Karma-kun-"

Karma curiously look at Koro-sensei, eye to eye

"-to protect him from our enemies, as could as we can, to prevent this happening again"

Karma hummed and walk back to Nagisa's room as the doctor go out 

"Karma-kun" Koro-sensei call his name again and Karma curiously look at Koro-sensei once again

"To be honest it is only you that can protect Nagisa. He seems more open to you heartly, so..."

"....so?"

"Answer to his heart that once you leave behind"

Karma widen his eyes slightly as he stand up, smile and noded "I already know that Koro-sensei, no need to warn me" his cheshire-smirk is back with Koro-sensei put his reassured smile

When Karma officially gone to Nagisa's room, the leaved Koro-sensei turned his color from cream-human to pink one and write something on his gossip book while mumbling ".... I see, Karma-kun become the one that'll united with Nagisa-kun once again after Karma-kun put the distance when they were young- NYUYAAAH!!!!!"

Karasuma tried stab him but failed, put his annoying face, Karasuma really angry with this creature "Why are you writing something unapropriate in the public place?!" 

"Ah, Karasuma-sensei, don't be strict like that~ they're my students but I can't help but ship them, they're a really match couple after all~ don't you think so?~" said Koro-sensei, still with his (annoying) pink face 

"I don't care, as long as they're in a good health and safe, that's enough for me. However....-"

"-It seems we need to rise up the security on students"

Koro-sensei nodded "Yes, even though I'm Nagisa-kun teacher's, I still failed to protect him" his tone turned into the ashame one

"I'll contact the government to watch up after kids, to see they're really fine" Karasuma tried to contact his assistant by lure out his handphone

"By the way...-"

Koro-sensei turn his down face to Karasuma

"What did the doctor say?" 

Koro-sensei wants to explain the doctor's said but suddenly Karma go out from the door 

"Koro-sensei!!"

\--------Move to Nagisa's room, when Karma entered the room after talking with Koro-sensei------

Karma enter the room, seeing Nagisa sitting on the bed

"How's your condition?" Said Karma while put the chair beside him and sit

Nagisa smile with blush "They said I'm okay, I'll go out after 3 days"

"That's quite quick... I'm glad" said Karma

Nagisa nodded "By the way, Karma"

"Hm?"

Nagisa's POV

When I want to talk to Karma about Sonic Ninja and our fun time, suddenly my vision blured up. My bracelet- Right! I haven't tell them yet, I have to... Tell Karma, and Koro-sensei....

"Nagisa, what's wrong?" Said Karma worriedly

I put my consciousness on focus, it's miracle I can see Karma clearly now

Ah right, I fumble a bit while I almost lost my consciousness earlier

"Karma, I want to tell you something..."

Soon I explain to Karma about the bracelet, I have to because I don't know when this poison inject to my wrist

Neutral POV

Karma widen his eyes, ofcourse he's panic but yet he calm himself down "WHAT? Nagisa why you don't say something important earlier??" Said Karma as he stand up

"Sorry, I forgot to..."

Karma is really frustated "it's okay Nagisa, don't apologize" he kiss Nagisa softly 

"Wait here and don't move a bit okay?" Said Karma as he rush out from the door

"Koro-sensei!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew~ Things will gotten harshier for next. So how is it? if something is gone off or maybe confusing you, please comment! Because I don't know anything if you didn't say anything :'v  
> Okay so, see you in next chapter~ I hope I can update this as soon as I can~  
> Thank you for reading and see youu >w  
> Also! Happy (late) Valentine Day! >w'/


	4. Chapter 4 : When love overcome sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation when Nagisa out of hospital. Nagisa taught he could pass the day with his classmates of 3-E Class peacefully, together with Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei. But things didn't go well as he taught. What happen? Things will revealed all by its own~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! Everyone! How are you? Finally I can update this, while many bitter things happened ;w; I really glad I can finish this chapt >w< but I'm reeeeaaaallllyyyy sorrrryyy for the lateness >,< *beg* so, here's the brand-new-update-chapter to you 'w' another sorry for the shortness of it >,< and this is un-edited so bear with me will 'ya? ;w;   
> And WARNING too! This chapter contains a little bit of smut so anyone that underage, dislike smut things could skip-read that part  
> So Enjoy~  
> Ah also, for the disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except the plot and everything is own by Yuusei Matsui only

"Koro-sensei!!"

 

Nagisa seeing Karma go out and shout Koro-sensei, it makes him relief somehow  
He knows that Karma is panic but he tried to calm himself down. Nagisa giggled a bit when he taught that

Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei enter his room after then together with Karma too

"Well, Nagisa-kun....-" Koro-sensei said with his serious expression

"You'll die, because the poison already inject it on your wrist"

All in the room go silent, shock

"WHAT??" Karasuma-sensei, Karma and of course Nagisa is shocked of what Koro-sensei said just now

Until...

Koro-sensei face turn into soft one, with pink ones "Well it is 'if' that happen"

The three that go in unison just now, put their black expression, covered by their bangs and lure out their anti-sensei gun and knives "DIE" and smirk on yandere mode

Koro-sensei trembling in fear and all of them attack Koro-sensei

3 minutes later.....

"I really beg my apologize to all of you" and beg to them with tears streaming on his ridiculous face

"It's not a joke matters, Tako!!" Said Karasuma-sensei in madness

"Well don't be that angry, Karasuma-sensei" said Koro-sensei, still on beg mode

"Then what do you want to say in first?! I REPEAT ONCE AGAIN, TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY TAKO AND BEG SOME APOLOGIZE!!" Karasuma really mad

"Y-YES SIR!!!!" Koro-sensei tremble in fear once again, while Karma and Nagisa sweatdropped

"So, Nagisa-kun, Sensei asked some sorry to you because the tension aura is covered me earlier so I can't think other than joke"

Nagisa smile sheepishly "It's okay Koro-sensei, I know it"

"So, Sensei will explain to you now. The truth is-"

"-I already remove that poison earlier"

Nagisa really surprised this time "Really?When?" Asked Nagisa while he furrowed his brow

"When I entered this room. It's a good thing you tell Karma so he can send the message to me, while I entered this room, I know that the bracelet already almost injected its poison fully but-"

"-don't you realize that I wear that bracelet now?" Said Koro-sensei while lift his one of tentacle

Nagisa raise his arm from blanket and see that the bracelet is really gone, changed with his usual black-thin bracelet

Koro-sensei explain again "Why I said it's a good thing that you tell Karma earlier? It's because the bracelet already inject you a little bit of its poison. If you are too late, you could die Nagisa"

The three on the room go quiet, Nagisa paled all of sudden, shocked of the truth

"But worry not Nagisa, even it's just a little bit, i know that it'll has side effect on you but it's not something threatening, trust me" Koro-sensei said with his reassure smile again

Nagisa finally regain his smile again, his sincere smile one. He, Karma and Karasuma-sensei glad that everything goes okay. 

After that 3 days have passed and Nagisa is permitted to go out from hospital after his check on his body there and there. There's no problem at all. The doctor say maybe his super fast heal is come from the tentacles 

But the problem is, his mother. She ask Nagisa worriedly where he has been all this time on 3 days

(Well I'll explain to you, Shiro kidnapped Nagisa on his way home and missing for three hours, so he is back at 7 P.M and glad that at that time Nagisa's mother is on good mood so she slip it away)

Okay now back to the main problem; what reason should he gives to his (demon) mother 

That is until Karma show up in front his mother while Nagisa go freeze on think. Surprised that Karma suddenly in between his mother and he in front of the door home (actually Nagisa hasn't enter the house yet and his mother ask bluntly right after he pressed the bell button) 

"Excuse me, umm, Nagisa's mother but introduce to you I'm Karma, Nagisa's best friend" said Karma politely

Nagisa's mother frown his brow "Yes, so is there any problem? Do you know why Nagisa-chan is missing for 3 days without contacting me?!"

Actually Nagisa's handphone is broken because of the attack that Shiro give to Karma but he goes protect Karma so, his handphone is literally broken

"Woah, woah please calm down Ms. Shiota, I'll explain to you" said Karma again

".... Okay I'll listen to you. And Nagisa-chan, I want you to explain properly to Mom along with your friend" said Nagisa mother and silently give Karma signal to come in too

Nagisa's face become bright, he is happy that it seems his mother became in a good mood because of Karma's-sudden-appearences 

After explain properly to Nagisa's mother, well, their explanation is quite short; There is some project group -> they decide to make it on Karma's house, in here they also explain a fact that Karma's residence is quiet far from Nagisa's so they cannot contact Nagisa's mom quickly -> when on the way they go, some badass show up and crush Nagisa's handphone -> at that time raining quiet long on Karma's place -> and Voila~ 

Nagisa and Karma now heading to Nagisa's bedroom. After all, Nagisa's mother hear that Karma's explanation is making sense so she didn't doubt them. And now here they're, at Nagisa's room, planning to working the homework that Koro-sensei give. But then Nagisa realized that the homework already on top of his study desk since-who-knows-when. 

"Hm?"

"What's wrong Nagisa?"

"No, I just realized something..."

"What is it?" Said Karma, leaning closely behind Nagisa

Nagisa blushed and widen his eyes "W-Woah, you're so close Karma!" While Nagisa already put a very far away distant

Karma found it cute and put his usual smirk "Eeh? What are embarassing about Nagisa? Isn't it usual for us like this?" His smile become lust one, so his eyes

Nagisa trembled a bit, still blush like tomatoes. And Karma walk closer to him  
"N-No I don't thin it's li-like usual..."

"Ehh? Is that so? How about this?~" said Karma while lose their gap, tilt Nagisa's chin and french kiss Nagisa

Nagisa still hugged the homework tightly while there's an octopus mark and paraphrase "Good luck on your homework (and Karma, too, ofcourse) Nagisa ^o^/"

Nagisa moan softly, realize that this one is more passionate, soft and good than Bitch-sensei's

The kiss become more heated as Nagisa tip-toed his feet, hug Karma's neck and likewise, Karma hug Nagisa's waist and as the things started turn on,....

"Nagisa-chan, Akabane-san! The dinner is ready! Please go down whenever you want!" Nagisa's mother shout from downstairs

"Y-Yes mom!" Nagisa answer it nervously

Both of them looking at each other and giggle each other 

"Glad I haven't turn on yet, Nagisa"

Nagisa look at other way, blushing "U-Un... I hope we can continue this in another t-time..." Said Nagisa, blushing harder

Karma chuckle and kiss his forehead "So, shall we take our time, aren't we?" Said Karma sincerelly

Nagisa blushed softly and nodded cheerfully "Un!"

And now they're eating dinner together with Nagisa's mom and with that Nagisa's mom asking some random questions about Karma's privacy and so his family

Soon after that, they realize that Nagisa's mom quite like Karma, aside from his good looking, he is a genius too, and of course; he is from a rich family

She taught that Karma is a good kid; what a perfect if 'Nagisa-chan' could be his girlfriend  
And Karma could become her son-in-law~

And while she taught so, Nagisa suddenly shivering from his mother's (weird) stare

After that the dinner going in silent, only sound of clink-clank of the plates

-The next day, 07:00 A.M. Shiota residence-

When Nagisa wakes up, he's checking his handphone showing that he has 1 and half hour to prepare to go to school. First he's going to bathroom, take some shower, going back to his bedroom and change his pajamas into the school uniform with blue vest as usual. 

He is going to downstairs, realize that his mother is already gone, went to work earlier. So Nagisa seeing at the kitchen and found a memo that his mother write on it. 

'Nagisa, mom didn't wake you up because it's seems you are really tired, I can see it by the expression when you sleep. So it's okay I make the breakfast this time. Your breakfast is on the table. Heat it when you want to eat it.

-Mom-'

Nagisa only smile softly while read it. 'I'm glad that Mom is okay and she start change' taught Nagisa as he put the note back and walk to the table that his mom mentioned on the note. 

There's such a simple breakfast; soup, rice, scrambled eggs and a glass of milk

When Nagisa start pulled the chair and sit, suddenly his head ache; like his head is splitting. Nagisa put his hands on his forehead and gritted his teeth. By sudden again, the pain fadded slowly, changing into throb pain. 

Nagisa stare at his breakfast, already missing his apettite to eat. But when he remember the note he read earlier, he force himself to eat. Even it's delicious, but the throbbing pain on his head makes his stomach wants to throw up, kinda like nausea. 

He managed to finish it somehow, he look at the clock, there's 30 minutes to go so he wash the plates, and taking his bag. After that, he go out and lock his apartment door. 

As the way he goes to station, he feels someone pat his left shoulder. And turn his head, found it was Karma that patted his shoulder

"Karma... Morning" said Nagisa with a weak smile on it

"Yo Nagisa" Karma said with his ceshire grinning

"I called you earlier but you didn't hear me it seems"  
"Are you okay?" Karma said it with slight-worry eyes

Nagisa nodded cheerfuly and smile as usual "of course Karma, what makes you having assumption that I'm not okay?" 

Karma rub his back neck "Uum... It's bcs I called you several times and loud too but you are like concentrate and your face is paller than usual somehow" 

Nagisa just furrow his eyebrows and smile nervously "Ah, um... I'm sorry about that" and he put his usual reassure smile 

Karma kinda remember that if Nagisa put his usual smile, it means something bad happen but he tried to hide it "Forget about that, have you read my mails and missed calls Nagisa?" Said Karma while walk beside him 

"Um? Mails and missed calls? Ah... I forgot that my handphone is on silent mode" said Nagisa with smile sheepishly 

"Also, I haven't checked it, Sorry Karma" 

Karma pouted a little bit but suddenly his face change like koro-sensei's grin and he tangle his arm to Nagisa's neck "Ehh? You're no fun Nagisa~ it's okay, relax~" as he kiss Nagisa's cheek and walk after Nagisa, pull Nagisa's hand "Let's go by the way, we're going late"

Of course not long after Karma's kiss, Nagisa's face-color red as Karma's "U-Un" said him, forget about his throbbing pain head for a while, rubbing his cheek that Karma warmly kiss earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew~ at least I didn't put cliff-hanger this time 'w' but don't be relieved yet~ I still have many idea to turtore- *ehem* I mean to continue the next~ be steady and see you~ ^w^  
> Don't forget to comment if you have something to ask about or didn't understand the plot~ even critizise are welcome too~  
> see you later then >w


End file.
